


Pride and Joy

by HadesLittleGirl (HellionOfTheOutlaws22)



Series: Sunshine and Speedy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Demigod Apollo, Doctor Will Solace, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Will Solace, Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HadesLittleGirl
Summary: Will is upset with Apollo. Apollo remembers Will's birth and sees for the first time what his beloved son has become.





	Pride and Joy

"Dude, you were the god of Medicine. YOU SHOULD BE ON TIME FOR YOUR APPOINTMENTS."

Will glared at his father, who was sitting on the infirmary bed with a pout on his face and his hands on his abdomen.

Hermes flashed into the room, grinning proudly. "Hello Sunshine." he kissed Apollo's cheek and ruffled Will's hair. "Speedy." Apollo smirked, making Will sigh.

"Dad." Will pleaded.

"Alright, little one. I'll be on time for my appointments in the future." Apollo smiled gently. "Thank you." Will said.

Apollo tilted his head at his son, his middle baby up until a few years before when he'd lost Michael and Lee.

Will had dark shadows under his eyes and he had less laugh lines and more frown lines. The sight made Apollo's heart ache. 

* * *

Hours after the appointment, Apollo and Hermes lay behind the Apollo cabin, Apollo's head on Hermes' chest.

Apollo closed his eyes and remembered the last time he was pregnant, with Will.

_Naomi Solace was amazing, and it broke Apollo's heart to find out that the beautiful, kind, perfect human woman was unable to carry children. So Apollo went to her, and after four weeks of dating, he told her that he was a god, and that he could give her a child, if that was what she truly wanted. She said yes, and a few weeks later, Apollo confirmed that he carried their child. Naomi was elated. She and Apollo cherished the nine months that it took for their baby to grow inside the Sun God's womb, and at the end of it, they were blessed with baby William Paris Solace. _

Apollo smiled to himself as he remembered Artemis placing William in Naomi's arms. He'd been so proud, despite being so sore and tired.

Hermes ran his fingers through his sunshine's hair.

"What are you smiling about, love?" the younger god asked. Apollo shrugged. "Nothing."

The former god placed a hand on his faint baby bump, his smile still playing on his lips. "I'm just happy."

* * *

That night, Apollo slipped into his cabin as his seven children, Will, Austin, Kayla, Katrina, Timothy, Kyra and Jace got ready for bed.

They all fell quiet as he came in, Kayla braiding Katrina's hair, Austin, Timothy and Kyra sitting cross-legged on the floor playing Headbandz, and Will watching over them from his bed.

Apollo crossed the room and sat on the edge of his eldest son's bed. "Hey dad." Will greeted quietly. Apollo smiled at him. "Hi buddy."

Apollo still could not get over how much Will looked like him. The others did, sure, but they had obvious traits from their mortal parent as well. Will was only given Naomi's personality, and maybe her ears.

"I'm sorry about earlier." the elder blond apollogized.

Will glanced at him in surprise. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He shrugged.

"No, there is. I should've been on time." Apollo winced at the harsh note in his voice and forced himself to gentle. "I'm proud of you, Will. You're my oldest son, and I've dumped all your younger siblings on you, and I did it with Lee and Michael too. You kids deserve better than me." he said seriously.

Will shook his head, looking down at his hands. "You deserve better than us, dad." the weariness in his baby's voice made Apollo's heart break.

"No, Will, baby." the term of endearment had Will's cheeks turning pink. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you kids, all of you."

He was speaking to all his children now, and wishing he'd told this to Michael and Lee, and all his children before them. Should he see his immortal babies ever again, he made a mental note to tell them too.

"You are all perfect in your own way, and I wouldn't change anything about you. You're all my pride and joys."

He wrapped an arm around Will and his three girls scrambled to pile on top of him, Austin and Timothy joining in.

Timothy, who was only seven years old, climbed onto Will's lap and clung to his big brother. "Love you daddy." His youngest son declared.

"I love you too, Timmy. I love all of you so much." 


End file.
